The Florrick Children
by Celticgirl84
Summary: The Story of Lucy, Grace and Zach, the young children of Peter and Alicia Florrick and younger sister of Grace and Zach. Lucy is just 8 , Grace 13 and Zach 14 when there worlds are turned upside down with her fathers arrest
1. Chapter 1

Author Note

This is my first ever Good Wife fan fiction. I' am fairly knew to The Good Wife, I only watched my first episode on the 2nd of January 2015. Before I start this I should explain a few things. Firstly I am not American, my knowledge of American Politics and Law is not nearly as good as other authors on here. I will try to research, but being from a different country I don't except it to be as good as Americans. Secondly, I suffer from dyslexia and my spelling and grammar are nowhere as good as I would like them to be. I guess writing fan-fiction helps me with that. This story is AU and a couple of little things will need to be changed, the first that Alicia's apartment is a 4 bed and not 3.

Anyway, on with the story.

A young girl was sitting on her bed, her Grandma had just bought her a diary, something she hoped would help the young girl deal with the turmoil in her life at the moment.

"My name is Lucy, I have just had to move to a new house, well, it's not really a house, it's an apartment. My Daddy had sex with a prostitute, I don't even know what that is, but it made my Mummy and my Brother and Sister sad. I have asked them what it is, but they just say they don't want to talk about it. I'm 8 years old I wish they would stop treating me like a baby. Daddy got into more trouble something about bribery and now he is in jail. That makes me sad too.

I have a big sister, she is 13 and called Grace and a big brother called Zach. Zach is cool and lets me play on his computer sometimes, but Grace is mean to me sometimes. Zach says it's because I stole her place as baby of the family, but I don't know. I don't know what else you're meant to write in a diary, and Grandma is calling me for dinner. I hope Mummy gets home tonight before I go to bed"

Lucy put her diary on to the bed and headed out of her room to the dining room.

"Did you finish your homework?" Jackie asked her Grandchildren. She was glad she had them to spend time with, her friends, had all since been busy with other things since Peter went to prison. Her high class friends only wanted to talk to her to find out gossip, and Jackie didn't want to admit it, instead she got as close to her Grandchildren as possible.

"Yes" they all replied.

"Grandma, can we go out on my bike after dinner" Lucy asked, just before Peter was imprisoned he had bought Lucy her first Mountain Bike, unfortunately he never got to take her out on it yet.

"I'm sorry, but not tonight" Jackie replied causing the young girls face to fall.

"Will Mummy be home soon?" she asked again

"Mum has to work late again" Zach replied, again the young child's face fell.

Later that night Alicia had just finished her brief which she had sent to Diane for the case she was working on. She glanced at her watch looking at the time, deflated when she realised it was another night she wouldn't get to tuck Lucy into bed and read her a story; she knew Zach and Grace would still be awake but not Lucy. She closed her laptop and gathered her things, to head out of the office. She pressed for the elevator, and when the doors opened Diane was standing.

"Is that you off home?" Diane asked. Alicia was worried that she would look down on her for leaving before Cary, but it was 10pm she had to get home for the kids.

"Guilty" Alicia laughed, she was going to mention going home for the kids, but thought better of it.

"Well have a nice night" Diane said as they head off to their own cars.

Alicia opened the door to apartment 903 and was surprised to see her youngest daughter was on the sofa and crying with Zach and Grace at either side.

"Mummy" Lucy shouted as she ran over to her Mother. Alicia held her for a few moments before picking her up.

"So what are all these tears for?" Alicia asked

"I miss Daddy, I want to see him"

"I know you miss him, we all do, but he doesn't want you to be sad or you to have to see him in prison"

"But I heard Zach and Grace say he would be there for 8 years. That's too long, can't you get him home"

"I'm sorry baby; it's not my decision, if it was I would have him home here with us"

"Even after what he did?" Grace asked

"Grace, he is still your Dad and I still love him"

"Then why haven't you gone to see him Alicia" Jackie said

"Because, I just need some time, now talking about time, it's late, so let's get you all off to bed"

"Mummy, can I sleep with you please" Lucy asked. Alicia nodded and tucked Lucy into her bed before going to say goodnight to Zach and Grace.

But she spent the night thinking, she really did have to go and see Peter.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for my reviews, I can't believe I got 3 reviews so quickly. The fic is just starting but don't worry it will turn into AP**

Alicia woke early, today was the day she was going to see Peter, she was worried about what she would say to him, she was angry, well of course she was angry what woman wouldn't be, he had an affair, not only an affair, but he slept with a prostitute. She hated the looks she got when she walked down the street. She knew people pointed and stared, it was like being in high school again.

"Mum, can I come with you" her sons voice sounded from the other side of the kitchen.

"Not this time, I just want to see how your Dad is, and what its like visiting him before I bring you kids"

"But Mum, I'm not a kid, I'm 14 years old, Dad told me I was the man of the house whilst he was gone, I need to look after you all"

"Zach, It is not your job to look after me, now Grandma Jackie is coming over in an hour, do you think you could manage to watch your sisters for an hour"

"Sure, I can do that" Zach said as Alicia kissed his head and head out to the car.

Alicia had some paperwork for Peter to sign, they had sold their house in Highland Park, she was sad to leave there and they didn't get nearly as much as the house was worth.

Alicia had entered the prison and seen Peter sitting at a table waiting on her her. He stood to greet her.

"They said a visitor, I though Mum" he said with a smile, he was so happy to see his wife.

"I've been busy" Alicia replied

Peter leaned over to hug his wife "It's good to see you" he said and lingered there for a while, the smell of her shampoo was driving him mad.

"I need you to sign some things "Alicia said before taking a seat at the table

"Okay" Peter replied

"We didn't get everything we wanted in the house; it's a bad market to sell"

Peter looked at the form in disgust at how little they sold there house for, but he couldn't blame anyone, it was all his fault. "I can see that" he replied

"We used most of it for your court costs, the rent will come out of my salary and the kids will need to stay in public school" Alicia said.

"How are they, Mother said she's been helping out around the house?" he asked with a giggle, his mother never was the most maternal

"They are good, Grace argues about clothes, Zach is using you to make friends, which I don't know is a healthy thing or something worse, but Lucy is just confused, its hard to explain to her, you are her Daddy, to her you could have done no wrong"

"Firstly, Zach is using me?" Peter questioned

"FunnOrDie has a skit about you, its cool I guess" Alicia said

"Oh here" Alicia said giving Peter some recent photos of the kids

"Alicia, I know this has been hard on you" Peter said placing his hands on Alicia's, but she pulled away "But you have to believe me I'm innocent" he added.

Alicia glared, he was by no means innocent, not with the prostitute at least

"Of the abuse of office charges" he added to clarify

"You think I give a damn about that Peter, they were playing a video in Graces computer lab of you sucking the toes of a hooker, you think I care about the small print in your employment contract"

"Come on, I was set up, the State Attorneys office…" Peter said, but he was cut off by Alicia, who volume had now risen to a shout

"Oh come one Peter, I don't want to talk….. I'm not going to fight, I didn't come here to fight"

"Mum says your on a case? Congratulations, the fake car jacking case, right? Who's the judge?" Peter questioned trying to desperately change the subject.

"Richard Cuesta"

"You're kidding, he hates me" Peter said

"I know"

The buzzer went off and it was time for Alicia to go she stood but Peter kept talking

"You know there was something weird about that case don't you, The Lewis case? There was a rumor going round, that something got buried. Pitted"

"What?" Alicia asked, she knew she shouldn't but she wanted to win this case, not just for her, but also for the defendant.

"Evidence or Testimony"

"I should go" Alicia said as she shifted her handbag further up her shoulder

"Hey listern" Peter said whilst reaching our for Alicia's hand

"Thanks for playing the breadwinner for a while, its not going to last for ever, the lawyers think the appellate court is going to hear my case if they overturn it everything goes back to normal"

Alicia smiled, "Peter, its never going back to normal" before leaving.

Later that day Alicia was home, she was making dinner with Jackie whilst the kids were all in there own rooms playing.

"I talked to Peter, he said you dropped by"

"I did" Alicia replied

"I'm so glad, he is hurting in there, he is very brave, but he is hurting, he needs you to forgive him Alicia?"

"Jackie, I spent 15 years doing his laundry, cleaning his house, never asking a single question because I thought I didn't have to, and he took everything I thought we had and he just put it out there for everyone"

"He didn't want that, the press…"

"Oh Jackie, stop it please, he wasn't thinking of us"

"It takes time Alicia, give it time?"

"The only time I have right now is for them" Alicia said pointing to the kids rooms, she walked away and entered Lucys room.

"Mummy, I'm playing with my dolls" she said as she picked up on of her barbies

"That's lovely, have they got names?" Alicia asked

"Uh-hu, this one is Debbie" she said picking up the blonde doll, "and this one is Amber"

"Amber, where did you hear that name"

"It's the name of the woman that Daddy likes, I heard the older girls at school talk"

"The older girls?" Alicia questioned

"The 5th Graders, Mummy, what did Daddy do that he cant live with us anymore"

Alicia picked up her daughter and sat her on the bed with her.

"You know when you get married, it means that your meant to love your wife and your not supposed to love other woman"

"Like kissing on the lips, did Daddy kiss this other lady on the lips is that why he is in jail?"

"No, that is why Daddy and I fell out, but people said that some people gave him money so that he would give them things"

"Like buying things, its not bad to buy things?"

"Well somethings it is, for instance they said people were giving your Dad money to keep them out of jail for doing bad things, but your Daddy, well he says he didn't do that and now we need to try and prove he was innocent and that he didn't do it"

"Will you fight for him, even though you have fallen out with him for kissing Amber"

"I will baby, I still love your Daddy, and he loved you, Gracie and Zach too"

"What about you, does Daddy love you too"

"I think he does sweetie" Alicia said kissing her daughters head before heading to see Grace

"Mum, I want her dead"

"Me too, just not quiet yet"

"So, why cant Zach and I just watch ourselves?"

"And what about Lucy"

"We will watch her too, its her fault Grandma is here, if she wasn't we could stay in ourselves"

"No Grace, you couldn't, and Grandma is only here a couple of hours a day, although you might not think it, Grandma is hurting too"

"A couple of very damaging hours"

"you'll heal" Alicia smiled at her daughter "And change her ringtone"

Grace laughed before they all head to the dining room for dinner.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia had been working hard on a case where a stripper had been raped by one of the McKeon's, again she had to work late, she hated having to rely on Jackie, but there was nothing else she could do. She was with Kalinda out on the street next to the frat house when she got her phone out to make the call home.

"Hi Zach, Look, I have to work late tonight, can you ask Grandma if she can stay till 10?"

"Hay Grandma, can you stay till 10, mum has to work?!" Zach shouted down the hall

"There is no need to shout dear, if she has to she has to" Jackie said

"So Mum, I was talking to Grandma, and she said she visited Dad this weekend and he was saying how much he missed us"

Alicia turned away from Kalinda "Grandma said that?"

"I was thinking we should be going there, you know visiting him" Zach said

"Your Dad didn't want you to see him like that, in prison, he was….. He didn't want you to worry, but let me ask him; maybe he's changed his mind, OK

"Right"

Just then the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Lucy called out running towards the door

"No, you're not allowed to answer the door" Grace said pushing her younger sister out of the way.

They opened the door and there was no one there except an envelope, Grace picked it up curiously

Grace sat next to her brother as he was finishing up his conversation with him Mum

"We'll talk about it when I get home tonight?" Alicia said

"Bye" Zach replied and hung up

Grace opened the envelope and passed the photos to Zach

"What are they?" Lucy asked

"Nothing, just stuff for school" Zach replied before putting them all back into the envelope.

"I trust your doing your homework" Jackie replied glancing over to her 3 grandchildren,

The two teens ran into Zach's room and put the photos on the bed

"Is that Dad?" Grace asked

"I don't know"

"But, you're thinking it too?"

"I'm going to need your help in a minute" Jackie called into the room she wanted them to help with supper and spend some time with Lucy.

"Dad told us he made mistakes" Zach said

"But, not that" Grace replied looking at the photo with her Dad and the drugs.

"Do we tell Mum?" Grace asked

"They sent them to Mum to try and hurt her, so I say No"

The next day Alicia went to the Prison to visit Peter, they were walking around outside in the court yard

"Do you want to see the kids?" Alicia asked

Peter paused he was thinking he didn't know how to respond of course he wanted to see them, but it was about what they wanted and what was right for them.

"So?" Alicia asked again

"I don't know do they want to see me?"

Alicia paused how she could tell him that Grace wasn't sure

"Oh, so Zach and Lucy do, but Grace doesn't" he guessed

"She's hurt, she thought you were everything" Alicia said in her daughters defence "And Lucy well she just doesn't really understand, she misses you"

"So 2 months in your seem well" Alicia said

"I' am there is some good guys here, there is probably less backstabbing than the states attorneys office" Alicia laughed

"You look good, it looks like it agrees with you" Peter said he placed his hand on the small of Alicia's back to guide her over to a bench

"So here's the thing about Childs everything he does is a political calculation, everything he says…."

"Peter, no, I don't want to be used" Alicia replied

"Alicia, I know you don't believe me, but Childs set me up and if what I give you can help a rape victim what's wrong with that?"

"How do you know she is a rape victim Peter, I didn't tell your Mum?"

"Daniel told me"

"Your appellate lawyer?"

"He is the one who referred Christy to you"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hard pressed to think what's not wrong, so he what?"

"Well, I mentioned to Daniel that you were at Stern, Lockhart and that if you didn't have time for Christy's case maybe you would, I thought you would want the work"

"You thought it would be a good idea to send me a hooker to represent?"

"No, I thought it was a good idea to send you a rape victim" Peter replied

"Oh my God, you had sex with her" Alicia send jumping to all sorts of conclusions

"What?"

"You're using her first name Peter, your saying Christy; she is one of your whores"

"Oh Alicia, will you stop it! When are you going to stop thinking I slept with everyone, when are you going to forgive me for God sakes?"

"How much did you spend on Amber, you had sex with her, what, 10 times, 20 times?"

"You don't want to know the details of what I did"

"If you want me to forgive you I need to know what I'm forgiving you for so at $3000 a pop that's what $60000, did you pay her not to use a condom was that extra"

Peter looked away, he didn't want to answer her question, but he knew he had to, he was the one that messed up and Alicia had a right to know

"Your trip to Houston, did you take her with you?"

"You know I didn't" Peter replied

"I don't know what I know" Alicia said infuriated just as the tanoy announced visiting times was over.

"Graces 12th Birthday party, you said you had to leave early, and Lucy first day at school you had to be somewhere the night before, where did you go Peter, you answer those questions, and then we will talk about forgiveness" Alicia said before leaving

Zach came home from school and went straight to his room; he had spent all day in school reading up on how to tell if a photo was real or had been photo shopped. He scanned the photos that arrived the day before onto his computer.

"Hay, what are you doing?" Grace asked walking into his room

"Shut the door" Zach said

"Come on Zach just let it go" Grace said

"Will you just shut up and come look at this"

Grace closed the door to keep her younger sister and Grandma out

"See that" Zach pointed at the eyes, "It's called a specular highlight, it's a light in the eye reflected in the eyes, see it's on the left, now the ladies eye, it's on the right"

"Okay" Grace said confused

"There not in the same picture, Dads face its been photshopped in"

Alicia had managed to get home from work early enough for dinner, she said hello to Lucy, the older two were doing there homework in there room and Lucy was colouring in, in the dining room. She made her way to the kitchen where Jackie was making dinner

"Jackie, I have a request to make" Alicia said as she put away some groceries

"Certainly dear"

"You want the kids to visit Peter in prison, you talk to me, and you don't talk to Zach"

"When did I talk to Zach?"

"You told him Peter was lonely in prison"

"Because he is" Jackie replied

"Just don't go around me by talking to my kids"

Grace and Zach came through to the living room with Lucy behind them

"Hay Mum how was work?" Zach asked as both he and Grace kissed their mothers cheek

"It was crappy"

"Mummy, you can't say that" Lucy said, "It's a bad word"

"Your right, I'm sorry" Alicia said picking up her youngest daughter and putting down the pancake mix box. All 3 children were staring at the box

"I thought I'd make Breakfast"

"For dinner, my goodness" Jackie said and laughed thinking of the absurdity of it

"Like when you were little, you don't have to like it, it's for me" Alicia said.

After Breakfast, or Dinner, Alicia was clearing the plates up.

"I want to show you some pictures of where Dad is staying"

"What?" Grace asked

"I want to make sure you know what is involved with visiting Dad in Prison, OK"

Just then the door went Grace went to get...

"Zach, can you show me how to get to Google images on your computer"

Zach ran into the room, he know the picture of his Dad and the hooker was on his machine and he wanted to get rid of it quickly, but not quick enough for Alicia to see.

"What was that?"

"Ahm, Homework" Zach liked

"Mum, someone's here" Grace called with Lucy standing behind her.

"Do you work with my Mummy?" Lucy asked

"Yes, I do, my name is Kalinda"

"Hi Kalinda, I'm Lucy" she said just as her Mum arrived

Kalinda and Alicia were talking about the case, when Lucy arrived at the doorway

"The DNA is definitely not from McKeon semen" Kalinda said when she stopped after seeing Lucy

"You can watch a little TV before bed time" Alicia said

"Do you want to do this later?" Kalinda asked

"No, no, I think I just caught my son checking out porn" Alicia said

"Anyway…" Kalinda got back to the case

Lucy was watching TV, Hannah Montana was on, it was one of her favourites when Grace came through and turned the channel over

"Grace, I was watching that" Lucy shouted

"And, now I'm watching this"

"I'm going to tell Mummy"

Lucy went through to the dining room where her Mum and Kalinda were

"Mummy, Grace turned the TV over, make her put it back to my show"

"Grace, let your sister watch TV" Alicia shouted through

"But, Mum, that's not fair, I want to watch something"

"Grace, you don't just turn it off your sisters show, now you can watch TV later"

"But, it won't be on later and everyone in school will be talking about it."

Alicia rolled her eyes "Don't be so dramatic, why don't you go read a book or something"

Grace left the room in a bad mood.

"This is what I need to put up with all the time, constant bickering" Alicia said to Kalinda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the Review Steffili**

The school run was hard for Alicia, with Zach being a freshman at high school Grace being in her last year at middle school and Lucy still at Elementary school it was tough. Luckily Zach and Graces schools were close by, but the drive in the morning was hectic.

One Monday morning, the hectic drive was beginning again

"Mum, I can take the bus" Grace said,

"No, I'll drive you; I don't want you going on the bus on your own"

"Well she wouldn't be on her own Mum, I can get the bus too, and Grace just needs to stay on one stop after me"

"I don't know" Alicia said as she handed lunch bags to her kids

"Can't we just try it" Grace pleaded. She had other plans for today; she wasn't going to school not if she could help it.

"OK, let's try it, but you keep your phones on, and call me as soon as you get on to campus, I want to make sure you arrive safely, is that understood"

"Yes, Thanks Mum" Grace squealed as she and her brother ran out of the apartment.

"All right then toots, it's just you and me" Alicia said to Lucy who was ready to go

"Good, I like it when it's just you and me" Lucy replied as she took her Mums hand to go down the stairs.

After Lucy was dropped off at school Alicia had arrived at the office, a little worried as none of her kids had phoned yet, she had just got into the lift with Will when she heard.

"Mum, pick up the phone, Mum pick up the pho….."

"Grace, are you OK, did you get to School OK"

"Yes, but I got to go the bells just about to go" She lied as she took her friend Shona's arm and wandered down North Michigan Avenue"

"OK, well Work hard, love you"

"Love you too Mum" Grace replied as she hung up her phone

"Lets go shopping" Grace squealed to her Friends

Shona, Chantelle and Naomi were her new friends, they were nothing like the Friends she had at Capstone, they were cooler, and she really wanted them to like her. They dyed their hair had earrings not just on the ear lobes and cut class all the time. Grace wanted to be there friend so bad, she would do just about anything for them to think she was cool.

"Do you actually say I love you to your Mum, that's so Brady Bunch" Naomi said

"Yeah, well it makes her think I'm a good girl, doesn't it,"

"Yeah I guess that's a good plan" Chantelle said

"Anyway, the shops aren't opened yet, so lets get a coffee" Shona suggested as they walked into starbucks


	5. Chapter 5

The girls came out of Starbucks after having coffee and cakes, Grace glanced at her watch and knew she should be in maths class just now. A sudden pang of guilt washed over her, if her parents found out they would be so angry. Well not that her Dad could do anything, but her Mum would be angry.

"So lets go shopping, I need a new dress" Shona said as they walked down the street into a small designer boutique.

Grace couldn't believe the price of the dresses, it was the sort of thing she could afford when she lived in Highland Park.

Grace picked up a purple knee length, empire line dress and placed it against her body

"You would look hot in that" Chantelle said

"Yeah, but its $400" Grace replied

"So, you don't think we are going to pay for any of this do you" Naomi said.

Meanwhile Alicia was in the office doing a briefing with one of her cases when her phone rang.

Alicia came off the phone furious, but slightly worried, it was CookCountyMiddle school, and they had just called to let her know Grace wasn't in school.

"Everything OK?" Diane asked, thinking it was something to do with work

"Yeah, just school stuff, looks like my daughter is bunking off today" Alicia said putting her phone back into her pocked "Anyway, the briefing for the Mitchell case" she said handing it to Diane before leaving to go to court.

Grace looked around and stuffed the dress into her bag when no one was looking and quickly made her way out of the door. But, suddenly the alarms started going off causing Grace to run.

It wasn't long before the security guard caught up with her, she didn't even managed to get one block. He brought her back to the shop and made sure to call the police.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it" Grace pleaded

"What, someone put it in your bag" the security guard said "live I haven't heard that before, besides the police will be there soon"

True to his word the police arrived at the store and arrested Grace, she was taken back to the police station to call her parents.

Alicia was in court, and her phone was going to voicemail, the police couldn't get through and they couldn't interview Grace without an Adult representative, so they called for a pro-bono lawyer to attend.

Diane was in the office when her phone rang. Stern, Lockhart was one of the only firms to still do pro-bono, Diane usually handed these cases off to one of the 1st year associates, but when she heard the name of the client, she decided to take it herself.

Diane called Alicia and left a voicemail, before heading off to the police station to sit in the interview with Grace.

**OK so not sure what would happened in America, but over here, if an adult isn't available they call a lawyer in to sit with the child during a police interview**


	6. Chapter 6

Diane arrived at the police station and walked up to the reception, there was a man in front of her who was reporting his wallet getting stolen, and soon it was her turn.

"Diane Lockhart, Lawyer for Grace Florrick" she said and was taken to an interview room. A few moments later and an officer brought Grace through; Grace looked confused she was sure it would be her Mum that would be there.

"Grace, my name is Diane Lockhart, I work with your Mum" Diane said

"Where is my Mum?" Grace asked quietly, her eyes were firmly on the floor, she had never been so embarrassed in her life

"In court, I've left her a message, I'm here because when a child needs to be interviewed by the police an appropriate adult has to be here, the police tried to call you Mum and your Grandma, but weren't able to get through, in that case a lawyer is called"

"Right, but my Mum will come, won't she?"

"Of course she will, now I'm going to ask for a few moments alone with you, away from the police, so you can tell me what happened? OK"

"Yes" Grace replied, her eyes still down on the floor.

"OK, now first, why did the police arrest you?"

"I stole a dress from a shop, but they told me to do it, I didn't want to do it, but they told me to"

"Who told you to?" Diane asked

"Some girls from my school, I was trying to get them to like me, I just wanted them to by my friends, and my Mum is going to be so angry"

"Well, I think she probably will, but lets not worry about that just now, OK"

"Miss Lockhart, can you please help me, I don't want to go to jail"

"I'm going to do the best I can, now let me go out and speak to the policeman OK"

Diane went back out to speak to the duty officer

"Is holding her really necessary, it's her first offence, and she is just a child who has been having a tough time" Diane pleaded, it wasn't often that the police would let someone go, but was worth a try.

"Miss Lockhart, Grace tried to steal a $400 dress, this wasn't candy from a candy store"

"I understand that, but if you could show a little bit of compassion, she was just trying to make friends at her new school and made a bad choice"

"I'll speak to one of the ASA's, see if I can let her go with a warning this time"

"Thank you that would be appreciated"

Diane went back into the interview room that Grace was sitting in, "I have spoken to the office outside to see if we can get away without prosecuting" Diane knew it depended on which ASA it was that came down, if it was one that was in Peters pocket or Glenn Childs, she was hoping for the best. Luckily for them it was the former and Grace was free to go with a warning, although Grace was sure Alicia wouldn't let her go with just a warning

**Again, not sure of all the legal stuff, I know that here you can get a warning for shoplifting for the first time, but don't know about America. A warning here stays on your record for a couple of years and can mean that if you get into trouble again it will be worse.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Grace, I'm going to take you back to our office, I have left a voicemail with your Mum.

"I don't want to be a bother, I could just go back to school" Grace said, she thought if she got back to school it would give her longer until her Mum seen her, and at least then they would be in the privacy of their home and not in her office.

"No, your coming back with me, I don't want you getting into any more trouble before you see your Mum" Diane said raising her eyebrow.

"OK, and Thank you for, well for you know"

"It's OK, its my job" Diane said as they walked down to her car, they drove to the office, Grace not really wanting to talk, she kept quiet, and only spoke short direct answers when spoken to, but when Diane's phone went and it was Alicia to say she was on her way to the office, Grace knew then that she really was in trouble, her Mum had the sad, angry and disappointed tone to her voice.

"They made their way up the lift to the 27th floor where Alicia's office was and Grace was shocked to see her Mum was already back.

"Grace, go wait in my office" Alicia said

"Diane, what happened, is she facing charges"

"No, I got her off with a warning"

"Thank God, Thank you Diane, I really owe you one"

"It's OK, but she is pretty upset Alicia, I think she really is sorry"

"It's my fault Diane; I've been going soft on her since the whole Peter thing happened, well not anymore"

Diane left and went up to the 28th floor and Alicia went into her office.

"All right Young Lady, you have some explaining to do" Alicia said whilst sitting at her desk

"I …. I….. I'm sorry"

"I didn't ask if you were sorry, I asked for an explanation"

"I can't explain, you won't understand"

"Wither I understand or not, is not the question, but you are still going to explain to me what's going on"

"I wanted them to be my friends, and they were bunking off, so I went with them"

"Who is them?"

"Some girls in my class"

"Some girls? That tells me a lot Grace"

"Naomi, Shona and Chantelle is there names, they are in 8th grade like me"

"Well, you don't speak to them or associate with them in anyway anymore, is that understood"

"But, they are my only friends"

"Well, you'll need to make more friends, because you are not to see them again"

"Fine, I'll just be lonely"

"Grace, they are a bad influence, I do not want you around them, as soon as things change and I can afford it, your going back to private school, in the meantime I want you to try some extra curricula activates to make new friends"

"OK"

"But, not until after you are grounded, no TV, or computer for the next month, and you can give me your cell"

"But, what about emergencies, I need my phone"

"You won't be going anywhere to have any emergencies, will you?"

"I guess not, but what about homework, I need a computer"

"You can use mines under my supervision"

"Fine"

"Grace, you know I'm only doing all this because I love you"

"I know, I love you too"

"All right we need to get you back to school and then tonight, we are going to have a long chat, just you and I, but before we go, I want you to thank Diane for getting you off with the police"

"Thanks Mum" Grace said before giving her mum a hug.

They two of them went upstairs to see Diane in her office; she waved at them to come in.

"Thank you Miss Lockhart"

"You're Welcome, but let's make sure it doesn't happen again"

"I promise, it won't"

"Thanks Diane, I'm just going to go take Grace back to school for the last couple of classes"

"OK, take you time" Diane said as they head out and back to school


	8. Chapter 8

Alicia and Grace made their way down to the underground car park.

"When we get to school I'm going to see if I can meet with the principle or your guidance teacher"

"What, Why?" Grace questioned

"Because they phoned me this morning to say you hadn't turned up, do you know how worried I was, if you hadn't called me this morning to lie to me and say you were OK, I would have called the police"

"I didn't mean to make you worry"

"Grace, I always worry about you and your brother and sister, I worry that you not happy, I worry that you're safe when you're not with me. That's what happens when you're a Mum"

Grace sat quietly in the car whilst her Mum drove.

"Grace, I'm going to call Grandma and ask her to pick you up from school" Alicia said, she was going to visit Peter once she had spoken to Graces principle

"OK"

They arrived at the school and Grace and Alicia went to Mr Wilson's office. Alicia had explained about what had happened. The Principle wasn't happy and ensured Alicia that he would keep a close eye on Grace and the other girls; he also gave Grace Detention for the rest of the week.

Alicia left and drove to see Peter in jail

**Sorry, that was just a little update, off to make dinner now, will try and update again after the kids are in bed**


	9. Chapter 9

"I wasn't expecting you today; I was surprised when they said I had a visitor"

"I need to talk to you Peter" Alicia replied

"OK so let's talk, I'm ready to explain"

"Peter, that's not what I came to talk about"

"What's wrong are the kids ok?"

"Zach and Lucy are fine, Grace however, got arrested today"

"She what?" Peter said angrily "Was she set up?"

"No, she was shoplifting, tried to steal a dress from a fancy boutique on North Michigan Avenue"

"Alicia, are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was, I just needed to talk to you about it, I talked to her and have told her she is grounded, but not sure if that's enough"

"There isn't really much else you can, if I was home I could talk to her"

"Ill talk to her again tonight, God Peter I was so embarrassed, I was in court, didn't get the call. Diane had to go get her out. Thankfully it was ASA Wilson, he let her off with a warning"

"That was lucky; if it was someone else she would probably be charged"

"I know, I don't think Grace realises just how much trouble she could have been in"

"Alicia, can you think about brining the kids to see me, I really miss them"

"I know, they miss you too, but please just let me think about it. I want to make sure they are fully prepared."

"I know, It's just its been such a long time"

Alicia put her hand on Peters "You know I will try everything to get you out of here and home"

"I know you will, I know I hurt you, but Alicia you have to believe me when I say I love you and the kids more than anything"

"I love you too Peter" Alicia replied just as the tanoy announced visiting was over. Alicia stood up to leave when Peter stood to match her.

"Alicia, if I can't see Grace can you give her a message from me, tell her that I love her, but she has to start behaving" Peter said as Alicia smiled and nodded

**Thanks for your Reviews. Kiki, I have just finished Season 2, still got 3 and 4 to watch and Season 5 isn't out here yet**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I meant to update last night, but didn't get a chance too.**

Alicia made her way home from the prison, she wasn't looking forward to having to talk to Grace tonight, she hoped that she would be receptive to what she was saying and Alicia could not be bothered with any attitude from her tonight.

She got the elevator up to the apartment and walked through the door, the first thing she saw was Zach and Lucy playing Uno in the living room, and Jackie was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Oh, Hello Dear" Jackie said as Alicia kissed Zach and Lucy"

"Where is Grace?" Alicia asked

"In her room doing homework on her computer"

"She is on her computer?"

"Yes, she said she had a book report to write"

Alicia walked into Graces room to find her daughter lying on her stomach with her Ipod on and staring into her laptop screen. Alicia picked up the laptop from Graces bed.

"I though said no computer?" Alicia said after Grace had taken her earphones out

"Mum, I was doing homework"

"What on facebook?" Alicia replied pointing to what was on the computer screen"

"Well no"

"No more facebook, understand"

"But, my friends will think I'm rude if I don't post" Grace said

"That is easy sorted" Alicia typed a new status "I'm grounded so won't be on facebook for a month" she pressed enter.

"Mum, what did you do that for!"

"I think you should think very carefully about what you say.

Alicia took the laptop out to the family room

"Jackie, if Grace needs to do homework when I'm not here, I would like her to do it out here"

"Of course Dear, if that's what you want?"

"But, Mum don't you trust me?" Grace questioned

"Do you want to talk to my about trust, I trusted you to go to school today, did you?"

"No" Grace said sheepishly

"Then I trust you to know the difference between right from wrong, but today you showed poor judgment"

Grace kept her eyes down, she didn't like her Mum being angry and especially not in front of Jackie.

"I went to visit your Father this afternoon"

"What, did you tell him?"

"He is your Father of course I told him"

"Is he angry?"

"Yes, he told me to tell you that he loves you, but that you have to behave"

"Well, I'm angry with him too"

"Grace, I know your angry with your father, but he is sorry for the mistake he made. After today you know how easy it is to make a mistake"

"I know, but I can still be hurt, can't I?"

"You will have to forgive him eventually, if you don't it will eat away inside of your, I know it's hard, it was hard for me to forgive him too, but I did it, and now I'm a lot happier. Your Dad wants to see you all, so please think about it, he really misses you"


	11. Chapter 11

Alicia was sitting in her bedroom getting ready at her dressing table, she found herself in a daydream, playing with her wedding ring remembering how happy she was when she Peter put it on her finger 15 years ago. Then she would never have thought she would be where she is today. She glanced at her watch realising how late they were.

"Come on guys 15 minutes" Alicia called as she got up and put on her suit jacket.

"Grace, come on you have to eat, and soccer tryouts are today at lunch"

"Mum. I hate this school why would I play for them, besides I'm grounded remember"

"Nice try, Grandma will pick you up after detention around 5ish"

"I can't find my cleats anyway"

"And you tell me this now, they are probably still packed. Can you at least try and like it here"

"I like it here Mummy" Lucy said

"That's my good girl" Alicia said and kissed her youngest daughters head

The phone started to ring as Alicia ran to the maid's room to find Graces Cleats

"Hi Peter" Alicia said as she heard the automated message.

"Hi, is this a good time?" Peter asked

"Sure, are you all right?"

"Hanging in there, the kids there, can I talk to them?"

"Actually Zach is in the shower and the girls just sat down to breakfast"

"Oh, I tried to call earlier; it's been a long line"

"So….."

"I guess we used to be more comfortable with each others silences"

"I'm sorry, it's just we are really running late"

"Yeah, I'll let you go, tell then I called"

"OK, I will, Bye"

"Bye"

Alicia spotted Graces cleats in a box she grabbed them from the box "found them" she called

"We shouldn't have had to move" Grace said as she took the shoes from her mother.

A few days later Alicia had been spending time working on Kenny's defence for murder, she had just left court with Cary when she had a brain wave "Manicured lawns" she needed to go to Highland Park that night, she would need to take the kids with her, but was sure they wouldn't complain.

"You guys want to go for a ride" Alicia said as she through their coats to the older 2 and helped Lucy into hers"

"Sure where to?" Zach asked

"I don't know? To see some old friend"

"What Highland Park?" Zach questioned

"But Mum, I'm grounded remember"

"Well you're getting a brief reprieve, but if you want to stay here I can call Grandma to come and sit with you?"

No, Ill come, Thanks"

"Yay, lets go Mummy" Lucy shouted.

They got into Alicia's car and started the 40 minute drive to their old neighbour hood.

Alicia dropped her kids off then headed to see Kenny's parents house to talk to them. They let her in and she was sitting in the reception room with Kenny's father.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked

"No Thanks"

"Where are your kids?"

"I dropped them at their friends, they really miss it here"

"Too bad"

"I noticed you weren't in court today?"

"Lauren couldn't handle it, she's not like you, she isn't that strong, she is asleep now, took a valium"

"It must be rally hard for her, on both of you, but its really important that one of you is there"

"So how did it go?"

"To be honest, not great, they have Kenny's fingerprints at the screen and someone who will testify that he pushed the guard"

"You think he's guilty?"

"No, do you?"

"I don't know who he is anymore"

Alicia left the house and went to pick the kids up.

"So did you guys have a good time?"

"Yeah, except I forgot how much of a whiner Janna was"

"I didn't" Zach replied

"Yeah, like your friends aren't geeks"

"I got to play with Stephie, she got a new dolls house" Lucy replied

"That's great honey" Alicia replied

"Can we go home now?" Grace asked

"Please tell me you're not taking us to the crime scene?"

Alicia didn't say anything, but smiled to Zach

"Seriously, this is awesome" Zach replied.

Alicia drove them to the crime scene and after she got soaked from the sprinklers Alicia knew they were going to get Kenny off.

The next night Alicia was sitting in her room going through some depositions for the Marks trial, she decided to go and check on the kids.

Lucy was fast asleep clutching Mr Snuggles, the cuddly dog Peter had bought her when she was just a young girl. Zach was snoring gently, but Grace was still awake and sitting on the window chair looking out of her window on the 9th floor".

"Hey, it's after 10pm, what are you doing up so late on a school night?" Alicia asked as she sat next to Grace

"Just looking out at the view, it's nice isn't it?"

"It's a cool room, smaller than my old one though"

Alicia was glad it sounded like Grace was coming round to their new life.

"Do you know what I was thinking about, how much you hated your old school when you first started there?"

"Yeah, I sort of did, today; I was quiet glad we had moved here"

"Me too" Alicia said as she held Grace tight for a few moments.


End file.
